This invention relates generally to locking mechanisms for sliding windows and more particularly concerns a locking device for use with sliding windows of the type commonly found in the rear of many pick-up trucks.
Many pick-up truck rear windows include two panes which slide on a common track, the window being closed when the interior vertical edges of the panes are in abutment. It is a relatively routine procedure for thieves to gain access to the cab of the pick-up truck by slipping a knife or other similar instrument between the abutting edges of the sliding window panes and to pry the panes apart or to break or cut the latching mechanism.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a locking assembly for a common track sliding window which is more difficult to defeat than presently known devices. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a locking assembly for a common track sliding window which will discourage thieves from attempting to gain access through the window. Another object of this invention is to provide a locking assembly for a common track sliding window which is easily operable by the vehicle user to switch the window between its opened and closed conditions. A further object of this invention is to provide a locking assembly for a common track sliding window which may be readily installed by the user in an aftermarket vehicle.